


Smoke

by LadyScarlettDixon



Series: Acts of Love [5]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, BSW2k18, Beth x Daryl, Bethyl Smut Week, Car Sex, Confident Beth, Creepy Len, Dirty Talk, F/M, Love at First Sight, Surly Daryl, bethylsmutweek2k18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyScarlettDixon/pseuds/LadyScarlettDixon
Summary: Beth notices a dangerous looking biker at a seedy bar and can’t take her eyes from his surly form. Can she convince this awkward angry redneck to take her for a ride? - No ZA.





	Smoke

From the moment Beth first saw him from across the smoky bar she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. His long messy hair and bearded scruffy face, his intense eyes that glared at anyone who looked at him too closely, his leather jacket and biker vest, his aura that she could feel pulsing from across the room declaring ‘do not approach’ made him seem incredibly dangerous, surly, rough, but…. Beth had noticed moments of apparent shyness, awkwardness that turned his scary intimidating visage into something more real, approachable… endearing.

She had watched in surprise as a buxom confident redhead that had caught many eyes in the room had all but sat in his lap and he had pushed her away with a snarl, completely uninterested.

He was nothing like what she had thought her ‘type’ was, like Jimmy her first and only boyfriend – now ex-boyfriend – wholesome, sweet and harmless. No, this man did not seem even a little bit wholesome. He was with a bunch of guys that seemed just as dangerous as him, although they were more loud and flirtatious with the women in the bar, sometimes even incredibly crass, enough to make Beth blush in second-hand embarrassment at their explicit words. They were smoking in the bar even though it was illegal, not a care in the world of being told to stop, although Beth guessed they wouldn’t care a lick about that if they were also doing drugs which she wasn’t completely sure of, but a few of them looked like they were on a high created with something more than just alcohol.

Beth wondered not for the first time why Rosita would ask her to meet here of all places and figured she must like a guy who frequented the place.

She tried not to stare at the scary guy and after looking away from him to pay for the Jack and Coke she’d ordered she glanced back to see him making his way to the bar she was sat at making her heart skip a beat in nervous anticipation. She knew he wasn’t coming to the bar for her as he didn’t seem to even notice her as he took the free space next to her and waited for the barman to make his way over.

Beth had never been the kind of girl to make the first move and put herself out there – she was too chicken for that – but she knew he wasn’t going to make the first move either so she gathered whatever courage she could muster and spoke to the scowling sexy biker to her right.

“Hey,” she said, and when he looked down at her she smiled softly at him which made his intense but roughly handsome face frown. “I’m Beth.”

“Daryl,” he replied with a deep timbre before looking away making her feel a bit discouraged, but she pushed forward anyway.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said, grabbing his attention once more.

“You looking for a drink or something?” he asked with a glare that sent a shiver crawling up her spine.

“What? Oh no, I just got one…. but thanks.” She smiled at him after indicating her full glass.

“Ye need something girl?” he asked her with a confused look on his face.

“No…. well you could help me break societal norms and let me buy _you_ a drink?” she asked with a nervous swallow, she bit her lip as his brows raised at her rushed words.

He then proceeded to trail his piercing eyes from her blonde ponytail down to her cowboy boots, taking in her lavender dress with the short skirt and her bare legs as he did so. “You even old enough to drink?” he asked with a mocking smirk.

“Hey! I’m older than I look… I’m 22,” she spoke with a frown making him chuckle and her scowling face softened at hearing him laugh.

“Alrigh’ girl don’t get your panties in a twist,” Daryl replied with a shake of his head.

“Who says I’m wearing any panties?” she heard herself say and immediately blushed scarlet, his eyes widened along with her own and she clapped her hand over her mouth in shock at her flirtatious words. “I don’t know why I said that… I _am_ wearing panties, I don’t go around with no underwear on that’s….” she trailed off and watched him rub his hand across his mouth clearly trying to hide a smile. Beth grabbed her drink and took a couple swallows and tried to calm her racing heart.

“I don’t think you need anymore of that,” he observed.

“This is my first sip of alcohol today,” she informed with a blush, still in shock at what she had said, to a complete stranger no less.

“You better not talk like that to anyone else here or you _won’t_ be wearing panties by the end of the night,” Daryl warned her with a surprisingly gentle tone.

“Oh?” she returned with a hesitant but flirtatious look at him, she watched his throat work as he swallowed making her bite her lip and when she looked up through her eyelashes into his darkening orbs she saw his blues get snagged on her plump bitten lip.

“What’re ya doin here girl?” Daryl demanded in that gravelly voice that did things to the warm space between Beth’s legs, when he once again made intense eye contact with her. “Never seen you here before, you look like a sweet little farmers daughter, and they don’t belong in a place like this.”

“I came for a drink with a friend,” she responded with a shrug.

“You lookin’ for something rough? If so ya came to the right place, but I doubt you’d like what these guys would enjoy doing to a little thing like you,” he practically sneered with eyes that were suddenly a lot judgmental.

“I’m not lookin’ for anything, I-,”

“Why ya bothering me then?” Daryl growled suddenly making her flinch back from him, and she wondered if that was a flicker of remorse she saw flash across his gaze for half a second.

“I… I was just being friendly,” she stammered before looking away from him in embarrassment, suddenly feeling like a silly little girl trying to flirt and attract this older man.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Beth knocked back the rest of her drink and grabbed her purse. “I’m sorry for bothering you I’ll just…,” she peeked up at his scowling face as she hopped down from the bar stool before making a hasty retreat across the room and out into the warm night air. Beth decided to wait for Rosita here instead of inside and hoped they could go somewhere else so she wouldn’t have to face Daryl again, she felt so _stupid_.

She slumped against the building with a dejected sigh and heard her phone beep a message notification. Beth removed her phone from her purse and unlocked it before opening the message to see that Rosita had texted her that she had an emergency at work and she was sorry but she had to cancel their plans. Beth wasn’t too upset, being rejected by a man really put a damper on her partying spirits.

“Hey little lady, what you doin’ out here all on your lonesome?” a creepy voice asked from her immediate right making her step back instinctually, she straightened and looked over to see a tall man with a dark beard and shoulder length hair leaving the bar. His eyes took in Beth’s form and it felt nothing like how it had when Daryl had looked her over, this felt slimy and dangerous, and her instincts were suddenly screaming at her to get away from this predator.

“I’m waiting for a friend, I think I’ll go back inside now… excuse me,” she murmured as she tried to pass him after he lit a smoke but he blocked her way to the door making her nearly crash into his chest. She backed up a couple steps, annoyed as well as scared now.

“Aw come on little one, have a chat with me for a bit, I don’t bite,” he grinned and chuckled.

“No thank you, I’d rather go inside so if you’d please let me by,” she spoke before coughing after he had blown smoke right into her face and then laughed at her reaction.

“No need to be rude, you one of those snooty little bitches that think you’re better than me?” His face suddenly morphed from amused teasing to dark and angry making her back up a few more steps.

“N-No… I just don’t know you and I’d like to go back inside so please…,” Beth stammered, her heart suddenly lurching into her throat at the perilous position she suddenly found herself in.

“You can get to know me real quick if ya like,” he grinned salaciously at her before taking a deep drag from his smoke while his eyes raked across her once again.

“Hey!” she heard come shouted from behind the tall grinning man, and she instantly recognized that gravelly tone causing relief to loosen her stiff muscles. “Leave the girl be Len, she’s not interested.”

Len turned and scowled at Daryl, “Fuck off Dixon, I got here first.”

“Actually ye didn’t, girl propositioned me in the bar, she’s coming home with me,” Daryl stated possessively making Beth shiver deliciously.

“You? You’re taking _her_ home? To do what? Do ye even know what to do with a pussy Dixon?” Len laughed while Daryl glowered at him, his intense gaze saying everything he needed to say in return.

Len looked back at Beth before speaking, “You wanna watch, he’s more likely to hunt and kill ya then give ya a good fuckin’.” Len shook his head in annoyance before he roughly brushed shoulders with Daryl as he headed back inside the seedy bar.

Once he was gone Beth sagged against the wall and Daryl’s glare was transferred to her. “What did I tell ya? You don’t belong here… they’ll eat ye up and spit ye back out and ya won’t be able to recognize yourself,” he practically spat at her.

“You wouldn’t,” she replied.

“What?”

“You wouldn’t hurt me… all you’ve done tonight is warn me and try to scare me away, and now you protected me from him, why?”

“Don’t matter girl, we ain’t a good lot, best stay away,” he warned once more before turning to go back inside and she had no idea what compelled her but she grabbed his tan muscular arm to stop him. Daryl looked back at her in surprise at her action as she pulled him away from the door but once his surprise vanished he wrenched his arm from her light hold.

“What the hell you doin girl?”

“I… I don’t want you to go back inside, if you do I don’t think I’ll ever see you again.”

“So?” he growled.

“So I want… I want you to take me home like you said,” Beth mumbled.

“What? You… you’re crazy girl,” he laughed at her causing a blush of shame to color her cheeks before she looked away and crossed her arms uncomfortably.

“I know I’m not like those woman in there, I’m not too experienced but…,” she had no idea how to finish that sentence, she didn’t even know what she was trying to say anymore.

“Look,” he sighed. “I don’t know what’s going on with you but I’m not what you need,” he said in a tone far more gentle than she expected.

“Nothing’s going on with me,” she said truthfully while shaking her head, “I came out tonight to have fun with my friend and I saw a man I couldn’t take my eyes off of and decided to strike up a conversation with him while I had the chance. You can probably tell I don’t normally do this as I’m terrible at it,” she spoke in a self-deprecating tone, “but I’d like to spend some time with you.”

She eventually found the courage to look up into his eyes and saw him blinking at her. “You couldn’t take your eyes off me?” he asked her in shock and confusion.

Beth nodded and bit her lip before taking a tentative step towards him, “I saw you the moment I entered the bar… you didn’t see me but-,”

“I saw you,” Daryl interrupted.

“You did?”

“Hard not to, ya stick out. No pretty little things like you ever walks in that bar.”

“You think I’m pretty?” she asked and instantly felt like a silly little girl again, but then she watched in awe as the tip of Daryl’s ears turned red in embarrassment.

“Course,” he murmured before biting the side of his thumb in what seemed like a nervous tick.

“I thought I wasn’t your type and that’s why you turned me down,” she admitted.

“I turned ye down cause you’re _exactly_ my type,” Daryl revealed.

“Oh… I don’t understand,” she murmured with a frown.

“Ye deserve better than a quick fuck with some redneck asshole.”

“What if I want a quick fuck with some redneck asshole,” Beth replied with a grin making him huff a laugh.

“Like I said, crazy girl,” he joked with an amused twist to his lips as she giggled.

“So Mr. Dixon, will you take me for a ride?” He stared at her in what seemed like consideration and she tried not to break eye contact with him as he did so, “Fuck it… why not?” he answered with a shrug.

“That’s… very flattering…,” she retorted deadpan.

“I didn’t mean… I just…”

“I’m joking Daryl.” She suddenly smiled at him, finding his bumbling endearing.

“Little tease,” he groused before stalking towards the parked cars while pulling his keys from his pocket and she quickly followed him as her heart began to race in her chest. He stopped at a truck which surprised her, she didn’t even realize she had been expecting a bike but she was glad it wasn’t one. “Hop in.”

Beth got into the passenger seat, hardly believing she was doing so – he was a complete stranger but for some reason she trusted him. Daryl started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot while she put on her seat belt which made him snort in amusement, “What? Safety first,” she said with a smile making him shake his head.

“Where are we going?” she asked him curiously.

“I dunno, you wanted to go for a ride so…”

“Oh, umm…” She thought of where they could go and remembered a secluded spot a little ways away that Jimmy had taken her to in the hopes she would have sex with him, which she hadn’t. Her first time was in his bed one day his parents were out - it hadn’t been bad as first time’s go, but it hadn’t been exactly good either, it wasn’t until she met Zach in college that she found out just how fun sex could be. They had dated a little but realized there was no passion between them, they were better as friends but she had been glad to learn and experiment all she could with someone she trusted and liked.

Beth directed him to the spot and watched his brows raise in surprise when he pulled into the smoky moonlight filled clearing, “You planning on murdering me here?” he laughed but she could hear a faint trace of nervousness coating his playful tone.

“No… I have something else in mind actually,” she admitted as she unbuckled her belt.

“And what’s that?” Daryl asked while his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly even after he had already parked. She removed her boots and knelt on the seat before turning to face him, her knees brushing the side of his right thigh.

“I think you know,” she whispered as she placed her hand over his right that was gripping tightly to the wheel making him loosen his hold and letting her take his hand in hers.

“Beth… are you sure?”

“Mmhhmm, if you are?” she questioned and he nodded his head jerkily.

“Relax Daryl,” she murmured, leaning forward she softly kissed his cheek making him flinch. Beth frowned and pulled back with his hand still cradled in hers, “If you don’t want to do this we don’t have to,” she reminded him gently.

“Nah I do I just… I’m not used to this.”

“Not used to what?”

“ _This_ … _you_ , usually girls just want me to fuck them hard in an alley or in the bed of the truck, they don’t kiss my cheek or hold my hand,” Daryl admitted, his ears reddening further.

“Oh… well I don’t really know how this normally works I’m just doin’ what feels right but I can do-,”

“No, keep doin’ what your doin’… it’s nice,” he interrupted gently and finally looked into her searching eyes, a shadow now cast on one side of his face while the other shone with soft moonlight.

“Okay,” Beth smiled at him making his face soften. She leaned forward again and brushed her nose along his before softly pecking his lips with her own. She felt his left hand hesitantly touch her ponytail as he twisted slightly to face her. She moved his right hand from her own to rest on her waist while she continued with her teasing kisses, tickling her cheeks with his scruff.

Beth felt Daryl’s hands tighten causing her to press her lips harder against his and she brushed the tip of her tongue along the seam of his lips, he opened for her and brushed his tongue against hers making her moan. She realized her hands were gripping his jaw as they explored each other’s mouth and she straddled his lap suddenly but the steering wheel dug into her back making her wince and pull back from his lips. Daryl then gripped her thighs and shifted them across to the passenger seat giving her more room to maneuver.

“Good thinking,” she murmured against his lips with a smile before wrapping her arms around his neck and spreading her legs further. She quickly felt his hardening cock brush against her panties making her gasp and her clit throb.

“Fuck,” Daryl groaned, and she rolled her hips against him making his grip on her waist tighten.

“Touch me,” she practically pleaded, needing him more than she had ever needed or wanted a man’s touch. He slowly trailed his hands from her waist up to her breasts while his eyes never left her own, and she gasped when he brushed his thumbs across her covered nipples making them harden and her hips roll into him once more.

“Please Daryl,” she breathed before pushing the thin straps of her dress off her pale shoulders and pulling down the cups covering her breasts. Beth whimpered when he grasped her naked flesh in his rough hands before pulling on her peaked nipples, her hips rolled again and she noted she was soaking her panties already; desperate for him to thrust his cock inside her empty pussy.

“You’re making me so wet,” she purred causing Daryl to growl before taking a nipple between his teeth and lavishing attention on it with his tongue while his fingers pinched, twisted and massaged the other. Beth mewed and rolled her hips continuously against him as she held his head against her heaving chest.

“Love these perky little tits,” he groaned deeply before leaving open mouthed kisses between her breasts and up her chest and neck. “Fuck girl, you’re so beautiful,” he growled into her ear hotly before dragging his teeth along her earlobe making her shiver in delight. “Ya getting’ nice ‘n wet for me?”

“Yes,” she whimpered, “Fuck I’m so wet Daryl.”

“Good girl,” he rumbled making her moan and practically flood her panties at his praise, his hand gripped her knees and pulled her hot center tighter against him while he thrust his hips up into her. “Get your panties all wet for me,” he commanded deeply.

“They are,” she gasped into his mouth before thrusting her tongue against his while his hands travelled up her spread thighs past her panties to grip her naked waist. “Oh God please Daryl,” she begged him and suddenly his big hand was roughly cupping her covered pussy making her yelp in pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re absolutely soaked for me,” he growled while one hand gripped her pussy and the other moved to hold the back of her neck; forcing her to look into his dark hungry eyes. Beth circled her hips into his hand and sobbed wantonly at the feel of her slick clit rubbing against his palm with only the thin soaked material of her panties acting as a barrier to his calloused skin.

“Please Daryl, put your hand in my panties and rub my little clit, I need it,” Beth gasped, her eyes imploring him and she watched his throat work as he swallowed and his eyes darkened further at her naughty words and grinding hips.

“Want me to make you cum sweetheart? Is that what you want?”

“Oh God yes,” she cried in anticipation, his words only adding to her arousal, only making her hips jerk faster, rub harder.

“You’re gonna make me cum… but I wanna cum with your skin against mine, please,” Beth entreated shamelessly.

“Fuck girl,” Daryl growled before suddenly plunging his hand into her panties and the heel of his palm instantly found her swollen clit making Beth cry out as she rubbed her slippery nub against his skin. His hand was in her panties for maybe 5 seconds before she was cumming onto his exploring fingers. Her head flew back as the pleasurable flames licked up her spine and she shook and yelled her blissful release, holding nothing back from him.

Beth eventually slumped against Daryl and she felt him massaging her back as her eyes fluttered open. “Want your cock inside me,” she whispered into his ear feeling his hard shaft twitch in his tight pants. She sat up fully and grasped the end of her skirt and pulled it up and off with Daryl’s help so all she was left in was her drenched panties, she could smell the musky scent of her orgasm making her blush but it only seemed to make Daryl harder.

“Your skin’s so soft… smells so good,” he whispered against her neck while inhaling her scent.

“Take of my panties,” Beth demanded impatiently making him chuckle.

“Easy girl. Lean back against the dash and lift your knees,” Daryl instructed, so she braced her hands on the warm dash behind her and placed her feet on either side of his hips as he gripped the hem of her underwear and pulled them down. She lifted her butt from his knees and then pressed her knees together and lifted her feet to help him remove them from her body, then she watched as he put them in his pocket with a smirk before gripping behind her knees and forcing her to spread her wet thighs. “Let me see you Beth,” he crooned to her making her blush as she spread wide for him.

“Christ,” he sighed, his eyes glued to her dripping pink folds, she had never felt so exposed and vulnerable but she wasn’t afraid, Daryl would never want to hurt her. He held her knee wide with one hand as he brushed his thumb across her clit making her gasp and jerk at the pleasurable contact, already eager for him once again and he smirked as he looked up at her wide needy eyes before gently pushing a thick finger inside her. Her head fell back and she moaned as her eyes fluttered closed when he continued to gently thrust in and out of her wet heat, eventually adding a second finger. “Fuck you’re so tight, gotta get ya ready, don’t wanna hurt ya,” he soothed as he curled his fingers inside her and brushed her clit with his thumb making her half open eyes widen in pleasure. “That’s it girl.”

“Oh Daryl, you’re gonna make me cum again,” Beth moaned when she locked eyes onto his dilated ravenous orbs. He pulled his fingers from her making her whimper at the loss and began unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants before releasing his thick cock from its tight confines inside his boxers. Beth watched in anticipation as he hissed while stroking his leaking member, the head red and swollen from a strong need to penetrate and explode inside her. He pulled a wallet from his pocket and removed a condom from inside before ripping it open and rolling it onto his throbbing girth.

“Come ‘ere girl,” Daryl urged in a low growl and she pushed off the dash with her hands and braced them on his shoulders while she lifted onto her knees above him. Beth quickly began unbuttoning his shirt needing to feel his skin against hers and just as she was about to push the flannel from his shoulders he halted her movements with his hands. “Leave it on Beth.”

She hesitated but nodded and trailed her fingers across his nipples as he lined up to her entrance before grabbing her hips as she lowered her pussy onto him and she gasped at the stretch she felt inside her. “Easy girl,” Daryl soothed, slowing her hungry descent. He was so thick but she was very wet and he slid deep inside her causing them both to moan as she engulfed him fully. “Shit girl,” Daryl groaned before kissing her roughly. Beth lifted and lowered her hips while sucking his exploring tongue into her mouth, but Daryl soon took control by seizing her ass cheeks and steering her movements with his strong forceful grip. He thrust his hips up inside her, his cock rubbing along her walls wonderfully as she grinded down onto him.

“Yes,” Beth gasped and clung to him as he pounded inside her while growling his pleasure into her mouth. She could feel an oncoming orgasm gather in her tummy hotly making her hips cant against him quickly, rubbing her clit against his pubic bone. “Your cock feels so good,” Beth moaned, his penetrating eyes locked on her own wide blues. “I’m gonna cum Daryl.”

“Cum girl, cum on my cock,” Daryl demanded roughly while gripping her shoulders from behind and forcing her down onto his cock as he thrust up inside her, and that building heat exploded and licked across every nerve inside her sending intense pleasure dancing across her skin making her moan and shiver while Daryl continued his relentless pounding up inside her. “That’s it, good girl. Fuck you’re squeezing my cock so tight,” he groaned and slapped her ass making her yelp and moan against his neck unashamedly.

Beth felt him shift his grip on her back before positioning her down across the seat on her back with the steering wheel to her left. She looked down her body to see Daryl still between her shivering legs his heavy cock bobbing as he braced his right leg on the floor of the truck while kneeling on the seat with his left. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him before spreading her knees with his rough hands and pushing his thick shaft back inside her quivering pussy.

Beth gripped the door handle above her head as he slowly thrust his thick length into her and she watched as he looked between her legs and clearly enjoyed the sight of his cock repeatedly entering and leaving her pussy.

His pace soon quickened and Beth began to moan and clench around him, and he leaned forward and kissed her deeply while beginning to piston his hips against hers. “Daryl,” she gasped against his lips as he pounded inside her, his balls slapping her ass wetly. He sat up and grasped her tit roughly with one hand while the other rubbed her clit stoking the flames of her impending orgasm.

“Fuck girl, ya feel so good,” he growled, his hips slamming into her becoming more jerky as he got closer and closer to his own orgasm. “Gonna make me cum in ya so hard,” he rumbled with dark penetrating eyes that devoured her splayed out body beneath him.

“Cum Daryl, come inside my pussy,” Beth spurred him on, wanting him to have the best orgasm possible while inside her, and just as he roared his release above her she shattered under him with a cry of his name as he continued to jerkily slam his twitching cock into her and she wished she could feel him shooting his seed inside her spasming pussy.

Daryl caught his weight with his hands before he fell on top of her and she trailed her hands down his sweaty chest while she watched him catch his breath, his cock still twitching inside her pulsing walls. Beth leaned up and kissed his parted lips softly, “That was amazing, the best sex I’ve ever had,” she admitted candidly, not caring if she sounded young and silly. His sated eyes opened as he slumped to his elbows on either side of her head, her hands gripping around the muscles of his arms. She brushed her nose along his and kissed him gently, “Was that good for you?” she asked him before biting her lip.

Daryl nodded softly, “Yeah Beth… that was real good… fuck it was great,” he admitted making her laugh and him smirk.

“Are you glad now that you took that ride with me?” she teased with a peck to the tip of his nose making him snort.

“Hell yeah,” he stated before kissing her smiling lips making her feel happier than she could last remember and she hoped this wasn’t the last ride she’d take with Daryl Dixon, in fact she’d make damn sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you guys think! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! 
> 
> This one became so much more than I had planned – it was just supposed to be a quickie in the alley lol, I just can’t help but have them fall in love.
> 
> I hope to see you tomorrow for ‘Boots’.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
